The Art Of Seduction By Mitsui Hisashi
by Frack
Summary: Main - Mitsui X OC. Side story - HanaRu. "MITSUI HISASHI WAS WEARING PINK LACE?" **Chapter 8 uploaded**
1. She Hates Me

The Art Of Seduction by Hisashi Mitsui  
Chapter 1: She Hates Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I have all the rights to Hisashi-kun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Well, here is another one of my fics. I got the inspiration from my friend. And also from this guy in my school who calls himself Mitsui and tries ever so hard to be like him. It's too bad he fails miserably and doesn't look like Hisashi at all or I would be quite busy. Hehe.. Oh and this will be written from the character's P.O.V (point of view) who's name is on the top. Anyway, please review. Thanks!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Candy! Yes! Yummy, yummy candy. Wonder who sent it...   
Hmm.. let's see. To Chidori Hino, Class 1-1. Message: Aishiteru Chi-Chi. (I love you, Chi-Chi)  
Aishiteru? What? Chi-Chi? Who in their right mind would call me Chi-Chi? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS CHI-CHI?  
Wait.. only he would call me that him. And he's not very right in the head. But it couldn't be. I hate him. He hates me. It's a simple straight forward thing. There is no "love" involved. I want it to stay a simple straight forward thing. I'll just check the card again to make sure. I must be seeing things. Please kami-sama let me be seeing things.  
From MH, Class 3-10.  
Okay, breath. Calm down. MH. His initials. That bloody baka's initial. That baka's class.   
That baka's message; A-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u. So I wasn't hallucinating after all. Maybe he's finally snapped and gone insane. The candy's probably poisoned. Anything that came in contact with those filthy hands would be.  
K'so!!! Why is it him? Why not Kaede-kun? Now's that's boyfriend material.   
Handsome, tall, super-talented.  
Hey, where did the box go?  
  
"MAYA!"  
  
  
Yatsuki Maya's P.O.V  
  
Aishiteru. Aishiteru?  
AISHITERU! Must.. breath..  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...   
Oh no, Ri-chan is in one of her tempers again. Better escape. But first, who sent it? From MH, Class 3-10.  
MH? It sounds familiar... I know those initials but..   
  
"Give it back. NOW," Chidori said, gripping my arm, *hard*, which left me no choice but to give it back to her. She may be one year younger (she skipped a year, because she's "smart"), but she *is* strong.  
"Who's HM?" I asked in all innocence.  
She didn't release her grip on my arm, instead it became even tighter.   
"Scar boy."  
I blinked. Scar boy. Suddenly I forgot the pain. Then, I burst out laughing like a maniac.  
  
  
Rutoko Sumishi's P.O.V  
  
May-chan's gone crazy.   
She's running around the class screaming "scar boy". Probably another one of the nicknames that she and the equally mentally unbalanced Chidori give to everybody they know.   
What should I do? Run? Hide? Duck? Or trip May-chan while she's running?   
Obviously the last option!   
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Pain. Severe pain. Caused on the impact of my rear end and the floor.  
Why? Leg. Someone's stupid leg. Sumishi's stupid leg.  
How did it get there? Sumishi put it there. On purpose.  
What will happen? I'm going to rip off her head.   
Right after I grab May and rip off her's.   
I want blood.  
  
Rutoko Sumishi's P.O.V  
  
Oh no, wrong person.   
Chidori fell instead of May. I'm dead.  
  
  
Yatsuki Maya's P.O.V  
  
"Ah!" I screamed as I banged into something which felt very much life a big block of wood. Since when was there a tree in the middle of the classroom?  
  
Oof! What the... Mitsui?  
Mitsui!   
What's he doing here? Who cares.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Your boyfriend's here to see you!" I screamed for the whole class to hear. They all turned around to stare at me as if I was crazy, which they probably think I am.  
  
Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.  
Ri-chan just fell flat on her ass. In front of Mitsui. This is just priceless.  
As much as I'm tempted to go over to her and laugh in her face, I better escape while she's at a disadvantage. I'm a horrible friend. Oh well, I'll just make it up to her some other day.  
  
I shoved the box of chocolates into Mitsui's hands and quickly moved away from him before Chidori got up.  
  
  
bMitsui Hisashib  
  
Okay, take a deep breath. Calm down. Just go up and talk to her as usual. Well, we don't really talk, we more like scream at each other, but whatever. Talking is just a small step from screaming. And communication is important in a relationship.   
So..  
  
Hair... check.  
School uniform... check.  
My adorable face...  
  
Ow!  
Something just ran into me. It's that Yatsuki girl. She looked at me strangely for a while.  
Then she screamed, "Chi-Chi! Your boyfriend's here to see you!"  
Boyfriend? One box of candy and I'm her boyfriend? Cool!!  
  
But what happened there? It seems like Chi-Chi -teasing her with that nickname gives me endless hours of pleasure (not that kind of pleasure, hentai!)- just landed right on her ass, uhm.. butt.  
I will not laugh. She fell on her ass, butt.  
I will not laugh. She fell on her ass, butt.  
I WILL NOT LAUGH. She fell ON HER ASS!  
  
I'm sure my face is going through some very weird contortions right now. Okay, quick, think about something not funny.  
Uhm.. uhm.. Anzai-sensei! Anzai-sensei in a bikini. Dancing.  
Ugh. Horrible mental images. Horrible but funny. No, I will not laugh.  
  
SHE FELL ON HER ASS.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! ON HER ASS!"  
  
Oopss. Did I just say that? Shit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There, the end of chappie 1. It's kind of weird I know but it'll get better. At least I hope it will. In case you didn't get that, that was supposed to be funny. So please review and tell me if you like it. If you don't then I won't continue. So please review.  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	2. I Didn't Mean To Laugh

The Art of Seduction by Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 2: I Didn't Mean To Laugh  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Slam Dunk. Plain and simple.  
  
Well, here's the second chapter. Is it any better than the 1st? I hope so. Or should I just not continue this story. You decide, please review!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Great going smart-ass!   
Laugh at her when she falls down. Now she'll *really* love you.   
God, how dumb can you be? Obviously, very, very dumb.  
STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!  
  
"Hahahahaha..."  
  
Stop laughing now! You're ruining everything. Stop laughing!  
  
*SMACK*  
  
I shut up immediately, my hand automatically reaching up and rubbing my cheek.  
She slapped me.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
I slapped him.   
I hope it hurt.  
  
Who the hell does he think he is?  
Does he think this is funny?  
My embarassment caused solely by him is funny?  
Does he have nothing better to do with his time than make my life a living hell?  
  
First he sends that stupid box of candy to make me the butt of jokes revolving around him.  
"Oh look! Mrs. Mitsui!"  
"Hey, Hisashi's girl!"  
If I could have, I would have ripped out the throats of each and every one of those idiots.  
And here he is, LAUGHING!  
Next I trip, also his fault and his shitty box of poisoned crap.  
If I wasn't chasing Maya, another baka, for it, I wouldn't have fallen down.  
At least, I wouldn't have fallen in front of Kaede.  
This is the most embarassing moment of my life.  
It's a conspiracy to torture me to death.   
I FELL IN FRONT OF KAEDE!  
  
My slap couldn't possibly be half as embarassing as that. Mitsui's going down.  
  
  
Rukawa Kaede's P.O.V  
  
Bakas. Why can't they take their private affairs somewhere else?   
Instead, they have to block the way by standing in the middle of the walkway.  
I do *not* have time for this.  
  
So, I pushed him out of my way. It's not my concern where he landed.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Soft, sweet, lips.  
Wait a minute, LIPS?  
Her lips.   
Sweet bliss.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
HOW DISGUSTING!  
  
He's kissing me. The bastard!  
He has no right to just do that.  
It's sexual harassment for God's sake.  
But you like it don't you?  
No I don't! I don't enjoy locking lips with frogs!  
The why are you still kissing him?  
  
*SMACK*  
  
I'm not anymore.  
I'm traumatised. I'll never be the same again. I've been infected with his germs!  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
She slapped me. Again.  
Well, maybe it was my fault, I should've got off of her. Or at least moved my mouth.  
But I couldn't resist. They were just so soft.  
  
Mmm... I have to remeber to thank Rukawa later. If he hadn't shoved me, my lips wouldn't have landed on hers.  
I'm so thankful to him, I could kiss him. Actually, no, I couldn't. I would just puke all over the floor.  
  
In any case, she may have slapped me. But hey, I kissed her. We're moving fast.   
Soon we'll be..   
Don't go there Hisashi! Control your hormones, you hentai teenager.  
Mwuahahaha.. My plan is going even better than I thought.  
She'll be mine in no time.  
Well, Hisashi, I don't think so. You'd be lucky if she ever speaks to you again.  
Shush, negative thoughts! Of course she'll speak to me, who could resist such a handsome face?  
It's just a matter of time.  
  
I grinned. She may walk away now, but soon she'll be begging at my feet.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh, finally. Finished chapter two! So, did you like it? Or did it just suck? Please please review because I really need the encouragement since I don't think anybody will really like this fic much. So for the third time (I know you're bored of hearing it already but), please please please please review.  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	3. Of Cinemas and Phobias

The Art Of Seduction by Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 3: Of Cinemas and Phobias  
  
Disclaimer: Well, since the last chapter, I don't think Slam Dunk has miraculously changed owners from Takehiko-sensei to me.  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I had a ton of homework and I still have a lots of studying to do (my exam's in a week). So please forgive me, and the next chapter will probably only be out after my exam is over. And to all my dear, dear reviewers, thanks from the bottom of my heart (what a corny phrase, but thanks all the same). Hope you like this chapter. :)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yatsuki Maya's P.O.V  
  
Maybe she's gotten over it.   
Maybe not.  
In any case, might as well try it and find out.  
  
I flicked the light switch off.  
One, two..  
Just as I expected.   
Hysterical screaming.  
Loud pounding on the door.  
  
She doesn't have to scream that loud, it's not like I'm trying to murder her.  
  
More screaming.  
Humph, I've tortured her long enough.  
So, she hasn't gotten over it.  
Good.  
  
I switched the lights back on.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Mmm.. apple-scent shampoo. Nice.  
  
Then, the lights went out.  
  
Don't panic. Don't panic. Nothing's going to happen. Just keep calm. Just don't move and keep calm.  
Okay, breath, breath, breath. Grab on to the wall. Steady now, don't faint.  
It's probably only stupid Maya playing with the light switch again.  
Stay clam. Breath.  
  
One, two seconds..  
  
Why aren't the lights back on?  
They should be back on by now.  
May-chan knows I don't like it like this.  
I need light.  
I'm going to die.  
No, you're not. Just breath and calm down, baka.  
But there's no light! I'm going to die. I NEED LIGHT!  
Don't scream. Breath, you're hyperventilating.  
Don't scream.  
  
"OH MY GOD! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! HELP!! MAY!!!"  
  
So much for not screaming.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
"I still think she'll probably just get up and leave."  
"I doubt it. She'll just cling on to the thing closest to her."  
"But if she hates it so much, why will she even be there?"  
Laughter.  
"Just leave that to me."  
"Fine, but the deal's off if she doesn't show."  
"She'll show all right. She'll show."  
More laughter.  
"I've got to go. Meet you there."  
"Remember, it's essential you are not seen before I leave."  
"I know. I know."  
"Okay then, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Happy, happy, joy, joy.  
Tonight, my chance will finally come!  
Hoping, that is, that the plan works.  
Oh dear God, please let it work.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
"Come on, how can you not watch it? It's Eminem! Marshall Bruce Mathers the third on screen!"  
"Yes but.." I answered.   
  
Eminem, on screen with his new film "8 Mile".  
I have to watch it.  
But to go into a theater..   
Shudder.  
  
"But what? Don't tell me you're afraid?"  
  
Ha, the age old challenge. Are you afraid?  
It's stupid.  
So what if I don't want to go?  
It doesn't mean that I'm afraid. Well, maybe a little. But that's only natural.  
I shouldn't give in.   
I've watched way too much television to know that when your friends say that, just back away. It'll only end up in getting you in trouble.  
And yet...  
  
"Huh, I thought so. Coward."  
  
At this point, the main character would give in to the peer pressure and get himself into a big load of shit.  
I should know better.  
Countless hours of sitcoms should have thought me something.  
I shouldn't give in.  
  
"It's not that.. It's just well, I'll have to.. you know.. take care of.. uhm.. Kizashi," I replied, knowing what a lame excuse it was even as I said it.  
"Kizashi? Kizashi is seventeen."  
"Well then.." I tried desperately to come up with another family member that I could possibly be needed to supervise. I came up with nothing.  
  
"And besides, it'll be your chance to finally get over it!"  
  
Dammit, why does she have so many reasons?  
  
"B..but.." I stammered.  
Great going Chidori. Now you sound like an idiot.  
"Well then, you're coming. I'll be waiting for your there then. Bye!" she said with a tone of finality in her voice and hung up.  
  
I quickly tried to call her back.  
  
Engaged tone.  
Great.  
Maybe I should just leave her standing there for the whole night.  
Sweet revenge... Mwuahahahaha..  
Oh come on, she's your best friend. You can't do that to her.  
Yes, I can.  
No, you can't.  
Yes, I can.  
No, you *can't*.  
Damn my conscience, I should have never been born with one.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
What's taking her so long?  
Why's everybody staring at me?  
So what if I've been standing here for the past half an hour.  
I like standing in front of the ladies' bathroom.  
Deal with it.  
  
"Mitsui!"  
I turned around.  
"You were involved in an accident I suppose? Or maybe you had to go save the world first? Or maybe, you were kidnapped by aliens?" I questioned sarcastically.   
She glanced at her watch.  
"Well, yes actually. And they stuck an anal probe up my ass. Although what's up yours I can't tell," she replied, equally as sarcastic.   
Feisty. Hot. Yum.  
Godammit Hisashi! What's wrong with you?!  
You want Chidori remember. Getting it on with her best friend will not help.  
"Well, hurry up. At this rate, she'll hyperventilate and die before you get there."  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
I can get over this. I will survive. I will survive.  
Just have to remember to take deep breaths and everything will be fine.  
I have to get over this stupid fear.  
I'm not a kid anymore. I have to stop being afraid of the dark.  
Imagine what would happen if other people found out?  
So remember, the darkness is not your enemy.  
It's your friend.  
Where's May?  
Embrace the darkness. It will not suffocate you.  
Oh god, where's May? How long does it take to go to the bloody bathroom? I have to stop gripping the chair so hard.   
Calm down. There is nothing lurking in the dark waiting to reach out and..  
Focus on the movie. Don't think about the darkness. Focus on the movie.  
The darkness won't silently steal you from reality.  
I can't take this anymore. I have to find her.   
Oh wait, what's that sound?  
Kami-sama! May's finally back. I'm not alone in the dark anymore.  
  
I grabbed hold of her hand. Or what I thought was her hand.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
I positioned my rear end above Maya's seat and sat down.  
"Hi," I said. It was a simple greeting.   
I didn't expect her to scream.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my, what a long chapter. For me anyway :). So we discover that Ri's actually afraid of the dark. Nyahahaha.. how embarassing.... Well, she is my character so maybe I shouldn't laugh at her.. Anyways, thanks for reading and please do me a favor and review!  
  
E-mail:fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	4. Exploiting Fear

The Art Of Seduction by Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 4: Exploiting Fear  
Disclaimer: ......  
  
To sLL, tensaispira, choco no baka, fire-phinx, Nellie, unchained, bem, Briar Rose : Reviews much appreciated! Sorry I don't have the time to thank you all individually (my mom's screaming at me to get off the comp) but trust me, you have me undying gratitude (now I'm sucking up, gomen)! If I missed anyone (I'm such a blur-case), then please blame the mind, not the heart (I heard that somewhere, it's a cute saying though, eh?).  
  
So on to chapter four! Yippeee!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
My scream rang throughout the whole cinema.  
Great, just great.  
  
"Miss, please keep it down or I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave," the usher said with a look of disapproval on his face.  
Oh, calm down already! So I screamed, just deal with it. Stupid usher.   
  
I want to die. I want to die. I want to die.  
Or at least just stick my head into a hole and rot there.  
Why is it every time I'm near that baka I end up seriously embarassing myself?  
He's like my personal God of Misfortune on overtime.  
  
I swear, the next time I see Maya, I'm going to make sure I thank her in an extra, extra, extra special way for this brilliant plan of hers.  
How do you it was her plan anyway? Maybe that baka Scarboy forced her into it?   
There I go with my conscience again. Although, I wouldn't put it below him, I don't think he has the brains to think of something like this. Considering of course, that he does have a brain.  
You're enjoying this aren't you? Just look at that, you're still hanging onto his arm!  
First of all, I am not hanging! I'm merely... touching it. Okay that came out wrong.  
And secondly, I can't help it. I.. I..  
I what? I'm using my phobia of darkness as an excuse to hang on to his nice strong arm?  
Nice, strong arm? Please tell me I did not just think that...  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Whoa! That's one loud voice. One very high-pitched loud voice at that. It's a wonder my ear-drums haven't burst.  
Well... maybe it was my fault for not making her aware of my presence first. Maybe I should've have given her a little warning.   
Too late for that now.  
  
Ow, my arm hurts.  
She trying to sqeeze me to death or something?  
Or maybe this is her warped form of revenge.  
Don't be idiotic, Hisashi!  
Don't you see the girl's scared?  
Uhm.. so what?  
You baka! Now is your chance! It's the perfect opportunity.  
For what?  
To comfort her! Just slip your hand onto her shoulder in a cool, calm, collected manner.  
  
Lift your hand..  
Careful now..  
Don't startle her...  
Startle? Since when have I started using words like startle?  
Does that matter?! Just concentrate on you arm!  
Okay, okay geez.   
Yes, there.  
Lower it.  
Over her shoulder.  
There done!  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Oh Kami-sama! What's that on my shoulder?  
Paranoid fool, it's just the other nice, strong arm.  
I should really stop thinking about his arm as nice and strong.  
Nice, strong and warm.  
Stop it! My mind is a traitor!  
It feels so nice to have his NICE, STRONG arm around you doesn't it?  
GAH!!! I have to stop thinking about his nice, str... CRAP!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of another chapter. And uhm, once again, thanks very much to all the reviewers and readers. Now, if only I could get more reviews.. (*hint hint*) ^_-  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	5. Discoveries On The Way Home

The Art Of Seduction By Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 5: Discoveries On The Way Home  
  
Hye everyone! Finally, I've managed to type this up and get it posted. Sorry for the long wait but my exams just finished today.  
  
To:-  
  
tensaispira: I promise to try and make the chapters longer just for you, ne? ^_^  
  
choco no baka: Cute? You think so? That's great! *grins like a fool* And of course I have to thank you, you took the time to review, it's only right I take the time to say a simple thanks.   
  
: Next review leave your name, and I'll make sure to put it in then. Thanks for the support and it's girl.   
  
TwinkleToes: You took the trouble to come and read my little fic? Arigato, arigato!   
  
fire-phinx: Thanks for recomending my fic!  
  
sLL: Lol! Maybe not gila, just demam peperiksaan.  
  
angel pendragon: Thanks for the compliments, and I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off that chair (just kidding).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Five, four, three, two, one and..  
  
Let there be light!  
  
Finally, the movie's over and I can get the hell out of here with the help of the beautiful lights.  
We take light for granted too much.  
I should learn to appreciate it more.  
  
That's all fine and well but to actually go you have to remove your arm from his.  
Oh right that. I forgot I was clutching a lumpy piece of flesh.  
A nice..  
I won't finish that thought!  
  
Now, time to go home.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
How does she walk so fast?  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
What's that sound?  
Footsteps.  
Not my own footsteps.  
That mean there's someone else.  
Behind me.  
  
It's has to a mugger, or a killer, or a stalker.  
I'm going to die.  
I'm going to die.  
I'm going to die.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
All I did was tap her on the back.  
Did she *really* have to scream like that?  
Again.  
What's wrong with her?  
Is screaming her hobby or something?  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
It's him again.  
It's always him, isn't it?  
  
I'm desperately trying to resist the urge to hurl insults at him for trying to scare the crap out of me.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I'm not following you."  
"Your house is in the opposite direction."  
"I'm walking you home," he answers with a tone of finality.   
  
Since when did I ask him to do that?  
  
"Go away. I don't need you to walk me home."  
"If that's the way you feel, then fine."  
  
He's stopped trailing behind me.   
He's turning around.  
He's leaving me.  
But he can't do that!  
He's supposed to insist on walking me home anyway, like a gentleman. Not that I think he's a gentleman.  
Besides, you don't just let girls walk home at 8.00pm along dimly lit streets where an attacker could easily hide.  
An attacker, or possibly a murderer, maybe an assasin!  
Okay, so maybe I'm a little paranoid but still..  
I WILL NOT ASK HIM TO WALK ME HOME.  
  
"Fine, you can come if you want."  
  
Now why did I have to go and do that?  
So much for not asking him to walk me home.  
I'm such a stupid coward.  
Why did I have to be born with this stupid, irrational fear?  
If you think it's stupid and irrational then why are you scared?  
Shut up, baka mind.  
  
He's grinning.  
He looks kind of cute when he grins, doesn't he?  
Cute? Maybe about as cute as a dead cat.  
Dead it may be, but a cat nonetheless!  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Finally she's given up her "Better-Than-Thou" shit.  
Well, at least some of it.  
  
"I knew you'd come around sometime."  
  
She's glaring at me.  
Oooh, scary.  
  
"Admit it. I know you want me," I continued, flashing her a mega-watt smile in the process. "Everybody wants me."  
"I thought you were the last of your species."  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
Oh dear god, could it be?  
  
I'm hallucinating.  
That must be it.  
I'm hallucinating.  
Too many yaoi doujinshis.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
"Hungry?"  
"No baka! Look at that!"  
Geez, how was I supposed to know what she wanted.   
She stopped in front of a café so I assume that she wants to eat.   
That's what normal people do. Come to think of it, is she normal?  
For some strange reason, she's jabbing at the glass front of the café.  
Now she's laughing madly.  
It's official, she's insane.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
I knew it!   
I knew it!  
I knew it!  
RUKAWA IS GAY!  
That's why he ignores all the girls.  
That's why he's so cold.  
HE'S GAY!  
WITH HANAMICHI OF ALL PEOPLE!  
  
It's so weird it's actually funny.  
  
And to think, I liked him?  
I was obsessed with a gay man.  
  
Don't worry, you still have Hisashi.  
I thought I told you to shut up, traitor mind!  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Maybe I should check out what she's staring at.  
  
Sakuragi?  
And who's that he's kissing?  
It's a girl right?  
But what a weird hairstyle.  
It reminds me of.. hmm.. of.. Ru..  
OH MY GOD, IT IS RUKAWA!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah, there the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I couldn't make it longer but it's late and I need to sleep before I collapse. I'm sleepy and blurry-eyed so please excuse any typos.  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	6. Dinner With The Family

The Art Of Seduction By Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 6: Dinner With The Family  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have enough time to waste on this.  
  
Hey, hey, hey! Here's chapter six. Nothing much more to say so, enjoy.  
  
To:-  
  
choco no baka: Absolutely right! Thanks for the advice.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki: Yay! I made you laugh! *starts grinning uncontrolably*  
  
tensaispira: PMR! Huh, kesian kesian! Ganbatte!!  
  
Idiotic Moron 14: Glad you liked it! Many thanks. And keep loving Kaede-kun! Don't let little ol' me affect you!  
  
sLL: Good luck for the PMR! I'm sure you can do it! About HanaRu day... I found out the date through the SDBC (Slam Dunk Babble Club)... Their birthdays; I have the Shohoku members' birthdays written down somewhere, I got them from the manga. As about the rest of the days like SenRu day, MitHana day, sorry, I don't know either. ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
I still can't believe it.  
Kaede-kun is gay!  
And with, with that... red-headed thing!  
Although they both are tall, muscular, well-toned, good-looking...  
And he looked so good gently kissing...  
Dammit Chidori, stop it!  
  
But it would be perfect for a yaoi doujinshi.  
Absolutely perfect especially if Kaede started to move his hands..  
Stop it! Stop it!  
STOP THE HENTAI-NESS!  
  
Take a deep breath and calm down.  
Wipe that idiotic hentai grin off your face.  
  
Stop staring.   
Walk, girl, walk!  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Hah! I always knew that stupid Rukawa was gay!  
Those stupid girls can't see it, but I do!  
And once I get the word out about Rukawa and Sakuragi, no wait, Gay-Rukawa and Gay-Sakuragi, Gay-Rukawa will no longer be the most popular among the girls!  
They will all be mine, MINE!!!  
Especially Chi-chi.  
Just like all his misguided fans, she will finally see that I, Mitsui Hisashi, am undoubtedly better than Rukawa!  
And all I have to do is call up a certain Aida Hikoichi.  
  
  
Hino's P.O.V  
  
"Oi! Let's go before they see us!"  
"Matte, I just need to make a phone call."  
"A phone call? Here, now? Why?" I asked, feeling very annoyed.  
  
He's grinning again.  
  
"Later will be too late."  
  
Why is he grinning like that?  
He's gone crazy.  
I always knew there was something wrong up there in his thick, empty skull but I never thought he would become like this.  
Or maybe..  
Just maybe..  
  
"You're gay!"  
"NANI?!"  
  
Look at how shocked he looks!  
I've discovered his secret.  
He's gay, gay, gay!  
  
Hmm, imagine a threesome with...  
I really must stop these hentai thoughts!  
  
"Say that again?"  
"You're gay. Admit it."  
"I am *not* gay! I am straight, you hear me, STRAIGHT!"  
"That's what they all say!"  
"But I'm not gay!"  
  
I grin at him.  
Did he really think I would believe his lame attempt at a cover-up?  
  
"Right, sure, I believe you," I say with as much sarcasm as I could fit into the sentence.  
"I'll prove it to you!"  
  
Why is he moving towards me?  
What does he mean by that?  
He's leaning forward...  
His face is so close..  
His lips..  
Oh no, he doesn't!  
  
I turned around and ran up the rest of the pathway to my house.  
  
"If you're gay, the least you could do was admit it!" I laughed and shouted at him as I ran into my house slamming the door.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
Dammit, I AM NOT GAY!  
My superb kissing skills would have convinced her of that fact but she just had to run into the house.  
Well, it's her loss.  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
"Chidori, finally you're home! Hurry up and get ready, we're late already! You know you should have gotten home earlier..."  
I tuned out as she continued her speech on the virtues of being on time until...  
"Your obaasan and ojiisan will be waiting!"  
  
Obaasan... ojiisan?  
OH MY GOD!  
This is so not happening.  
  
"What do you mean they'll be waiting?"  
Please Kami-sama say it isn't true.  
"I told you! They invited us over for dinner!"  
She continued to ramble on but I didn't listen to what she said.  
  
This is not happening.  
This is not happening.  
I can't be going over there for dinner.  
I can't, I tell you, I just can't!!!  
  
I only snapped to attention when she said, "Actually it was all your cousin Hisashi's idea. Such a nice boy..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter six! And yes, you read right, Hisashi-kun is her cousin. As usual, reviews are more than welcome. :)  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com 


	7. My Darling Cousin

The Art Of Seduction By Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 7: My darling cousin  
  
To:-  
  
choco no baka: Kiss? Hmm.. maybe, maybe. Confess? Hmm.. good idea. I'll try and work on it and see how it goes! Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
tensaispira: Habis PMR! Yay! Heh, I just couldn't help but tease Micchy about it! Don't worry though, he's not really gay (as much as I would like this story to suddenly mutate into a yaoi one).  
  
sLL: Nyahahaha! Merdeka, merdeka! Yes, cousin! I just had to complicate their lives didn't I? ^_^  
  
  
Hey! I'm back finally! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy working on my website, Black and White, www.geocites.com/sakuranokaerizaki (shameless self-advertising). Despite it's weird title, yes, it is about Slam Dunk. Yay!  
Neways, enjoy chapter seven!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
"Do I have to go?" I whined for the what must have been at least the fiftieth time.  
"Really, I don't know why you have to be so difficult. It's only dinner, and after your sweet cousin so kindly invited you over, how could you not go? Such a nice boy," okaasan said, much to the dismay of my eardrums.  
Mitsui?  
Nice?  
Really!  
"Before this, you know," suddenly okaasan's voice dropped into a sort of conspiratory tone, like she was revealing a state secret."You know, he used to be such a problematic child. But just look at him now, a fine young man! I hear he's also a star-basketball player in his school team. So handsome too," she gleefully exclaimed and elbowed me.  
Ow!  
Even my okaasan is against me.  
What is this world coming to?  
And handsome is not the word used to describe, for lack of a better word, creatures like him.  
"Ah, Chi-chi! You look so sweet in that pink dress!" otousan said while pinching my cheek.  
It's always painful being around my parents. In the emotional and physical sense.  
Why does he have to call me that?  
Doesn't he realize I'm FIF-FRICKING-TEEN!  
Otousan and Mitsui are probably ganging up together to harass me.  
And what's with all this stupid lace.  
I hate lace.  
  
"Chi-chi!" my stupid idiot, soon-to-be-dead-cousin exclaims.  
  
I glare at him.  
I'm wearing a fricking pink dress, with lace, the lace itches, my butt itches and I want to scratch it.  
Forget ladylike. I'm aiming for barbaric.  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi's P.O.V  
  
She looks like... a big walking piece of cotton-candy.  
Or... an over-stuffed toy bunny!  
All pink and fuzzy and warm.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
He just has to laugh doesn't he?  
Doesn't he ever learn?  
Idiot.  
  
"Look, he's so happy you're here he's laughing. Such a sweet boy. Imagine how he would have felt if you hadn't come."  
  
Who cares how he feels?  
My butt still itches!  
Argh, I need to sit down.  
  
"Ojiisan, obaasan," I greeted, trying my best to smile buried under all that stupid lace.  
  
"Chi-chi! How you've grown so! And how pretty you look in that dress. I remember you when you were only this high," ojiisan commented while he too pinched my cheek and then started what seemed to be patting, the air.  
  
Oh for kami-sama's sake!  
What's with all the males in my family and their affection for that stupid nickname?   
Besides, we live in the same bloody city.  
We could see each other every day if we wanted to.  
Although that would be a very bad idea.  
Ech, imagine everyday of cheek-pinching.  
The pain of it all.  
  
"Urusai, gay boy!" I said to him softly, hoping his parents didn't hear anything.  
  
Apparently they're as deaf as they're annoying, they just kept on yapping.  
That shut him up.  
  
I sighed.  
  
This is going to one long night.  
Besides, that itch on my butt seems to be getting uncontrollable.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my, what a short chapter! Gomennasai minna-san! I just... have a lot to do and this is all I'm able to write today. ^_^. Gomen, gomen. And by the way, please review. Hehe, and I wouldn't mind a visit to my site either. Well neways, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocites.com/sakuranokaerizaki 


	8. RumourMongering Is Dangerous

The Art Of Seduction By Mitsui Hisashi  
Chapter 8: Rumour-mongering Is Dangerous  
  
To:-  
  
All my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you!  
  
Specifically to:-  
  
choco no baka: Haha... yeah, their families are strange. Ah well, normal families are boring and we can't have that now, can we?  
  
sLL: Lol... torturing her is my calling! So is torturing Michhy.. Hehe. Thanks for visiting the site. :) Support much appreciated.  
  
tensaispira: Heh, don't worry, I won't amke it yaoi. Not this far into the story anyway. Thanks.  
  
Emerald Space2: Not bad? Is THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? Lol, just kidding. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maya Yatsuki's P.O.V  
  
"How was the date?"  
  
I couldn't help but grin. She looks so cute when she's angry. Like an infuriated hamster. Only hamsters don't posess the look-of-death glare. Hmm.. or maybe they do... maybe they're smarter than we thought. Oh my god! Hamsters are going to take over the world!  
  
Wait, why am I thinking about hamsters again?  
  
Oh nevermind.  
  
"Did you hear anything I just said?" she screeched.  
"Yes, of course. You were siting down and your face..."  
"Not face, lace! Lace, goddamit, lace!"  
"Lace? When did this 'lace' make an apperance?"  
"Maybe if you had been listening..."  
"Okay okay sorry," I mumbled. Better to run and live to fight another day than die in the jaws of the vicious hamster now.  
But wait a minute.  
"Chotto matte! You were *wearing* lace?"  
There she goes with that fatal hamster glare again.   
"Well, no actually. Mitsui was."  
"Sou ka."  
Oh, so that explains it. I knew it, Ri-chan would never wear lace. I wonder how he... what a minute... he?  
"MITSUI HISASHI WAS WEARING PINK LACE?"  
There we go again, the whole class is staring.  
  
  
Rutoko Sumishi's P.O.V (I hope you remember her, she made her first and only appearance before this in Chap. 1)  
  
Mitsui Hisashi wearing lace, eh?  
  
I grinned.  
  
Wait till I tell Haruko about this!  
  
  
Hino Chidori's P.O.V  
  
"Not so loud!"  
"He was wearing lace?" she whispered. My, my... How dense can you get?  
"Although he should be, the little gay boy that he is, but..."   
I was cut off in midsentence when she screamed again, "He's gay?!"  
Why god, did you give me such bloody stupid friends?  
  
  
Rutoko Sumishi's P.O.V  
  
Gay too?  
I never would have thought, that tough gangster... gay.  
I wonder what the rest of the basketball team will have to say about this?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hah, finally got it posted! I know it's short but that's about all I could write today, sorry if it sucked, writers' block. So maybe that's no excuse... but neways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/sakuranokaerizaki 


End file.
